Tomato Field
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: Spain and Romano are taking care of Antonio's field. Only problem is that it's snowing... and easy to get lost. Spain/Chibi!Romano. Fluffiness. One-Shot. Rated T for S. Italy's bad mouth.


**_ Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Pairing-Spain/ChibiRomano. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya_**_._

_**Warnings- Lovi's and mouth and Fluffiness!**_

_"Why do you have so many damn tomatoes?" Romano cursed the Spanish nation, rubbing his small hands together to create warmth._

_"Because I like them~" Spain responded with a coo as he turned o the next plant. The idiot had maybe three miles of a tomato garden- each plant growing skywards likes corn. The two had been out here for hours- like every other Sunday afternoon. Normally Lovino didn't mind but today was different._

_It was snowing heavily._

_For a few moments the Chibi!Nation admired the frozen drops of water, white and fluffy as they fell down, slower than earlier and gathered around his booted feet. His clothes did little against the cold, his caretaker couldn't afford much so neither of them were too warm._

_Romano blew into his hands, pink cheeks puffing out before he stopped and again rubbed his hands together. _

_The Spanish country's humming, the cold, his mumbled curses, his hunger, everything was just so….._

_"Forget it. Damn bastard, I'm going back to the house." Romano spat turning and began weaving through the plants to where he thought the house was._

_It took a few minutes for Spain to tear his attention away from the plant to look over his shoulder, "Hm? What did you say Lovi?" He froze._

_The Italian was gone._

Said Italian sat down between two of the large green plants. Arms and feet crossed, his butt quickly becoming numb as he pulled the tiny jacket closer to his body- gathering as much warmth as he could.

"Stupid asshole." Romano rubbed his hands against his eyes, no way he wasn't crying! "Stupid, huge field, stupid hard to find house." He cursed crossing his arms closer together and lips forming into an angry pout, cheeks once again puffing out.

IF Spain were there he probably would have squealed about how 'cute' he was and poke his cheeks or some bullshit.

Standing up Lovino stomped his feet to get some warmth before continuing to trudge through. If he kept going straight, he'd eventually get out, _somewhere. _And then followed along the edge to get back to Spain's house. Romano inwardly praised himself at his good idea with a slight smirk that vanished in the next instance at a stomach growl.

Romano pouted silently willing his stomach to be quite- no way was he going to show any weakness. Casting a glance at a tomato he reached out to grab it but quickly withdrew his hand.

The Chibi!Nation remembered the hours of work Antonio dedicated to his work. How tenderly he looked after the plants and carefully made sure they were water and had the right amount of soil. Romano knew that if he touché one the entire thing would be destroyed.

Sighing but not with regret Lovino trudged on, now being more careful to avoid stepping on the things Antonio had spent so much time and – for once- a lot of effort on.

Romano stopped as his stomach growled again. "Might a well take a damn break." He cursed, deciding to lay down on the frozen soil. Curling up once again to keep his body heat the Chibi felt his eyelids droop. He restrained a yawn but it wasn't working and in seconds his was asleep.

Romano was dreaming about the tomato field. It was spring tough and he was lost searching through the rows and rows of plants. Although he wasn't sure exactly what it was he was looking for he kept at it. Calling out something he couldn't hear, silent tears leaking out of his eyes and down his chubby cheeks.

"Roma? Roma!" Lovino opened up one hazel eye and felt a tear escape. "Huh? Oh it's you, damn bastard, just let me sleep." He mumbled.

"Roma! Don't go to sleep! I've been looking for you for hours! I was really worried!" Lovino opened an eye again and froze. Spain was… crying?

"Don't worry Boss like that again." Spain said sternly, scooping the small boy up into his arms. Romano looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the ruined plants that had been knocked over and torn up. Had Antonio done that? While looking for him?

"I-I won't." Romano promised huddling closer to the Spaniard for warmth as they headed home.


End file.
